Uzumaki Naruto (Dark Clouds)
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) was a warrior of Konohagakure, and is the eponymous protagonist of the Naruto: Dark Clouds series. He became the jinchūriki of Kurama on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised, neglected and abused by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. After summoning Kurama to fight Shukaku, during the Chūnin Exams, Naruto was banned from the village. Three years after he's banishment, Naruto is now a member of the Akatsuki and warrior of Kuraihikarigakure. Background Born to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kurama's second jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, thereby making the Sannin his godfather. Prior to his birth, his parents and the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi feared that the stress of giving birth would compromise the seal which kept Kurama contained within Kushina. As a precaution, Kushina was taken to a top-secret location outside the village, guarded by Anbu and Minato to keep the seal in place. Through unknown means, a masked ninja who intended to take the fox for his own evil ends uncovered their plans. After killing the midwives and Anbu, the masked man took the newborn Naruto hostage as a means of separating Minato from Kushina in order to release Kurama. Minato quickly sprung into action, however, by the time he secured Naruto at a safer location, the masked man had succeeded in releasing Kurama and used it to devastate Konoha. Minato managed to save Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village. After having severed the masked ninja's control over the tailed beast, Minato realised the only way to stop Kurama was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the fox's power to defeat the masked ninja when he returned. However, Kurama's chakra was too immense for the seal to hold, and thus Minato was forced to sacrifice his soul in order to first weaken the fox by splitting its Yang and Yin chakra amongst himself and his son before succumbing to his wounds alongside Kushina after taking a fatal blow from the fox meant for their son. Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name as Hiruzen believed it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage. Despite Minato's dying wish to see his son heralded as a hero, only the Third Hokage and a small number of the villagers could put their pain of loss aside and honour this request. The majority of Konoha, consumed with bitterness over the lives lost and destruction in the wake of Kurama's attack, resented Naruto for it, unable to separate the beast from the boy, and with some even seeing him as the fox itself. In the interest of protecting Naruto and in the hope that the younger generations would not emulate this position, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, nominated 1 month after Minato's death, passed a decree of secrecy that strictly prohibited the adults from divulging Naruto's status as a jinchūriki. This policy was not entirely effective, as many of Naruto's peers followed their parent's example and beated him, while their parents attempted against his life, hunted him on his birthday, and this was on a good day. But, Naruto never lost hope, he believed that if he endured it all and proved that he wasn't a monster that he would gain the villagers respect. Through out his whole childhood, Naruto kept enduring and never giving up. He managed to make friends with some of his colleagues at the academy. After graduating at the age of 12, Naruto, the Number one Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha and the smartest kunoichi of their class, Sakura Haruno, got put together on Team 7 under the tutelage of jounin Kakashi Hatake. After one year of many though missions, Kakashi enrolled his team on the Chūnin Exams. While on the second part of the exams, inside the Forrest of Death, the team met and fought Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. Sakura was quickly knocked out by Orochimaru, who then focused his attention on Sasuke and Naruto. While the two managed to hold up for a few minutes, Orochimaru still beated them easily and placed the Cursed Seal of Heaven on Sasuke, who then passed out because of the pain. But when he went to get Sasuke and leave, Naruto, with One Tail of Kurama's chackra, got in the way and made the Sannin retreat. At the third part of the exams, Naruto ended up fighthing Shukaku's jinchūriki, Gaara. The fight was very intense, but became even more intense after Gaara started losing control over Shukaku. Afraid of what the demon could do to the village if sent free, Naruto some used Kurama's chackra to balance the scales The fight between the two jinchūriki was a bloody one, but, when Gaara released the Shukaku, everything went down the gutter. The beast attacked Naruto without mercy, even endangering the villagers watching the fight. Seeing that is jailer was going to get his ass handed to him, Kurama, trying to maintain his pride as the strongest Bijū, offered it's help to Naruto and told him of the ability that jinchūriki have of summoning their Bijū. In a moment of despair and fear of what the Shukaku would to his village and to his friends, Naruto accept the help and summoned the Kyuubi no Yoko itself to his aid. The fight between two demons escalated to outside the arena and turned the Konoha into a warzone. In the end, the Fifth Kazekage, Crocodile, Jiraiya and Tsunade were able to subdue the demons and send them back to their cages. Even thought that fighting a demon like Shukaku, with the help of Kurama, was one the most, if not he most, terrifying experience of his life, what came next was much worse for Naruto. Even thought that he had called upon Kurama to help protect the village, the villagers and Naruto's friends only saw him destroying and killing many in the village. The fact that his friends saw him as the demon inside him instead of the real him broke Naruto's heart and so, when Sasuke tried to kill him, Naruto lost it and almost killed him and some few villagers and ninjas that tried to kill him too. After these actions, the council wanted to execute him. Tsunade tried with her all to nullify such sentence and, with the help of Crocodile, manage to get the council to agree to Naruto's banishment. Some time after his banishment, Naruto is taken to the Akatsuki and joins it under the tutelage of Itachi and Obito Uchiha, replacing the previous spot left open after Orochimaru's defection of the organization. While in the Akatsuki, Naruto did a lot of missions of any kind and, two years after his banishment, Naruto was hired by the First Akumakage and Demon Lord, Sirzechs Lucifer, to join his village, Kuraihikarigakure. Naruto accepted the job, with the condition that he would still be apart of the Akatsuki even if he joined the village. Three years after his banishment, Naruto was chosen to be apart of a team that would participate in the Great Nations Tournament, along side Rias Gremory, Issei Hyoudo, Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo and Xenovia BlueGreen. Abilities and Tools Alpha Stigma: The Alpha Stigma is known as a trait which happens in a rare few humans across the land of the series. It is the magic eye which is able to analyze and understand all that is supernatural. It is also possible for the Alpha Stigma to analyze structures around the bearer. The Alpha Stigma is usually activated by the death of a friend or family member, which causes the user to go on a rampage, seeking destruction and death for those around the them. Although that it may seem unbeatable, the Alpha Stigma does have one weakness. Since it can only copy techniques that are based of supernatural powers, like chackra, magic, riatsu or demonic powers, it cannot copy techniques that are based of natural powers, like haki or Ki. The Alpha Stigma is also incapable of copying sword techniques, unless the techniques are enhanced by a supernatural energy. It's unknown how in fact or when did Naruto acquire the Alpha Stigma, but it was referred by Itachi that he had bought it from someone. With it, Naruto has copied many spells and techniques, combined with his huge chackra and magic reserves, he became a powerhouse warrior capable of leveling up a village all alone. Ninjutsu Katon (Fire Release) *'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku' (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation) *'Katon: Gōka Messhitsu' (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction) *'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu' (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) *'Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu' (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) *'Katon: Zukokku' (Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work) *'Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu' (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) *'Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu' (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique) Doton (Earth Release) *'Doton: Doryūheki' (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall) *'Doton: Doryūsō' (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears) *'Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu' (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) *'Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu' (Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique) Raiton (Lightning Release) *'Raiton: Gian' (Lightning Release: False Darkness) *'Chidori' (One Thousand Birds) *'Chidori Nagashi' (One Thousand Birds Current) *'Raikiri' (Lightning Cutter) *'Kirin' (Giraffe) *'Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' (Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique) Fūton (Wind Release) *'Fūton: Atsugai' (Wind Release: Pressure Damage) *'Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku' (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere) Suiton (Water Release) *'Suiton: Suijinheki' (Water Release: Water Formation Wall) *'Suiton: Mizugakure no Jutsu' (Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique) *'Kirigakure no Jutsu' (Hiding in Mist Technique) *'Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu' (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique) *'Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu' (Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique) *'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu' (Water Clone Technique) *'Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu' (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) *'Suirō no Jutsu' (Water Prison Technique) Nippou (Ninja Arts) *'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Jutsu) *'Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu' (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu) *'Henge no Jutsu' (Transformation Jutsu) *'Kawarimi no Jutsu' (Body Replacement Jutsu) *'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu) *'Shunshin no Jutsu' (Body Flicker Jutsu) *'Rasengan' (Spiral Sphere) *'Shui Rasengan' (Vermilion Spiralling Sphere) Magic and Spells Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō (Lightning Magic) *'Rējingu Boruto' (Raging Bolt) *'Lightning Punch' *'Lightning Eruption' Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō (Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic) *'Rairyū no Hōkō' (Lightning Dragon’s Roar) Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō (Iron Dragon Slayer Magic) *'Tetsuryū no Hōkō' (Iron Dragon’s Roar) *'Tetsuryūken' (Iron Dragon’s Sword)   Tentai Mahō (Heavenly Body Magic) *'Mītia' (Meteor) *'Heavenly Blast' *'Arutearisu' (Altairis) Aisu Meiku Mahō (Ice-Make Magic) *'Aisu Meiku: Ransu' (Ice-Make: Lance) Kansō (Requip) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Jinchūriki Category:Ninja Category:Magician